The invention relates to load sensing and monitoring devices for use with power generators, and in particular, for use with portable power generators.
Known portable power generators generally include an outlet panel so that the user can plug electrical devices into the generator such that the power generated can be transferred to the electrical devices. Plugging too many devices into the generator at the same time can cause overloading. Overloading of the generator can cause significant problems. For example, if the load on the generator gets too high, the overload can cause an undervoltage condition that may cause the motor speed to be reduced and in extreme cases, cause the motor to burn out.